This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Although there is an effective veterinary vaccine against WNV, there are currently no FDA-approved vaccines available for preventing human WNV infection. In this proposal, we will use a proprietary new platform technology for developing an inactivated vaccine formulation that can be used to immunize a diverse population including immunologically vulnerable groups such as the elderly. Our preliminary studies demonstrate that this vaccine approach is feasible, highly immunogenic (eliciting CD8+ T cell and neutralizing antibody responses) and protects mice against lethal WNV infection. In this project, we have begun to evaluate candidate vaccine formulations in mice, we have performed scale-up development, and will begin cGMP manufacturing of the lead candidate vaccine later this year.